


Underwar:rwby

by Alavarosaint



Category: RWBY, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: The monsters were never sealed on the underground,they were put in eternal sleep by a spell,after it breaks the great war starts again,who will win? Read to find out warning:character death,gore





	1. Chapter 1

When the two brothers created humankind a second race was also created known as monsters,who were gifted with the power to wield powerful magic while the humans were gifted with what was known as "soul power" something similar to magic,both races lived in peace until the humans decided they did not want to share their land with the monsters leading to many years of conflict the humans managed to seal the monsters underground sending them in a deep slumber amd during hundreds of years the humans made sure the spell wouldn't break,but that all changed when salem tried to overthrow the gods leading to the extinction of humanity.

With no humans to keep the sleeping spell in check it slowly faded away over hundreds of years,until 30 years ago the spell faded completely and the monsters awoke,while we tried peace in the end the conflict continued and once again war began and while humans had advanced technology the monsters had the power of magic allowing them to take the winning side,but what remains of humanity still fight against this impossible odds and this is where the story begins.

On a forest near the borders of patch a scouting team was sent to confirm the location of a monster outpost,the team was known as team RWBY (vol.5 clothes)consisting of yang xiao long daughter of infamous traitor raven branwen,blake belladonna daughter of one of the leaders of the faunus army,weiss schnee heiress of the schnee dust compound and led by ruby rose daughter of war hero summer rose and bearer of the red soul of determination.

The four teenagers were walking through the forest in search of any monster activity,"man this sucks!why do we need to go on these stupid patrols,sending atlesian robots would be more efficient anyways" yang exclaimed putting her hands behind her back as weiss turned to her "the offensive use of atlesian robots were prohibited after one of the monster generals were able to corrupt their programing turning them against humanity,besides possible undiscovered outposts can give advantages for the monster army" yang yawned loudly "i would rather be on the front lines with the others,fighting the main forces" she said as ruby replied "and be face to face with one of the 6 elements? Im good were i am" after she said that everyone shuddered at the thought

The 6 elements was a designation given to the generals of the monster army due to their ability to use elemental based magic,those general were:

The Flaming Scourge -one of the main fighters of the monster army,was present in any major battle and in any minor battle he could,wielding a greatsword and powerful fire magic made him a force to be reckoned withh

Terror from the deep -probably the only one who could match the scourge's brutality and presence in battle,she participates in almost any battle with great strength her prowess with a spear and total control over water magic makes her a invaluable ally and a dangerous foe

Black widow -always around the battlefield,the main spy of the monster army,her stealth and spy spiders across the land makes her very good at her job combined with her agility and prowess with daggers and access to a very deadly poison makes her a top rank assassin

High voltage machine-A robot built by the royal scientist's apprentice with the sole purpose of fighting the human army,with the power to generate and harness his own electricity,and army of machines and corrupted atlesian knights and paladins,usually attacking weapon and comunication settlements he is more than his threatics show

Slumbering snow-A complete mystery to the humans,the monster army's field strategist rarely seen in battle always on the back,his possession of snow magic gives him the abilities to manipulate the battle from far away and give the army a endless supply of troops,weapons and armor.

Prince of hyperdeath-the successor of the crown,he takes pride in following his army into battle using the power of the stars themselves and iconic double swords the monster rally while the humans cower in his presence.

Team rwby continued forward to the area where a supposedly outpost was spotted,after walking for a hour or so blake raised her hand signaling them to stop "i hear something" using gambol shroud to climb a nearby tree she looked around to try to pinpoint the source of the noise,her eyes analyzed the landscape until her eyes fell on a improvised monster camp near destroyed shacks,they seemed to be caring supplies no doubt from those shacks,'the source was right,if we can get those supplies it can be of great help' she thought,blake was about to inform her leader when she felt something crawl her shoulder.

Getting gambol shroud she aimed at her shoulder to see a spider,she looked at it for a few seconds before lowering her weapon and sighing in relief 'this war is making me paranoid' she though as the spider jumped from her shoulder,blake climbed down the tree and back to her team "so,what did you see?" Ruby asked "the info was right,there is a monster settlement that way full of supplies and dust crystals" that last part made them widen their eyes,while supplies weren't running low yet,it was harder and harder to get good supplies,the three girls looked at their leader "how many monsters you saw blake?" "Around 20 or so,they seemed well armed though" ruby pondered on what to do "let's fall back and report this,maybe we can return with reinforcements " she stated,while weiss and yang wanted to protest they knew ruby wasn't goin back on a decision,she was their leader for a reason after all.

They started heading back to their main camp,when they were close enough they started seeing bullheads flying over heading to the camp,bullheads only passed by their location to give supplies or because a emergency happened and since it wasn't supply day yet team rwby knew it was the second option "c'mon! If bullheads came here something bad has happened" ruby exclaimed using her semblance to speed ahead her team right behind,when they arrived at the camp they saw soldiers movig left and right,many boarding the bullheads which flew off to various directions.

The commander of the outpost taiyang xiao long was giving orders left and right "dad what happened?" He turned around to see ruby running up to him with her team a few meters away "the monsters attacked another supply base commander xiao long?"asked weiss and taiyang shook his head "no,it is worse,the monsters are attacking communications base 7 and shield base omega" that made the girls gasp in shock,"that's bad,if another communications tower fall we may lose contact with beacon" "and the shield tower is the only thing keeping the outposts in the outskirts of vale safe" weiss and blake said as taiyang nodded "thats why we are sending any troops available nearby,and much as i hate to do this you girls are part of those troops" his comment made ruby and yang grin "you wanted your chance to prove yourselfs,well you got it now go" he pointed them towards the bullhead and ran off to take care of other tasks.

A HOUR OR SO LATER

As the bullhead approached at their destination,the girls looked at the window and were shocked,the battlefield infested with monsters bombarding the communication and shield tower with their varios machines from catapults to ballestras,even some drones and in the middle of it all was the flaming scourge and the high voltage machine,and their troops had snow armor which meant the slumbering snow was also bullhead landed as a soldier went to talk to them "your from captain taiyang's camp?" He asked as they nodded "head that way general coco may want to speak to you

Team rwby ran to the pointed location were coco adel was hurriedly giving order as soldiers ran in all directions,"coco,we are here" ruby shouted as coco looked at them "good to see you guys,with the way this is going we can" as a bolder hit the the tower "dammit,the tower isn't gonna hold" she cursed "you need to help yatsu and fox destroy those siege weapons me and velvet can hold from here,GO" she ordered as they nodded running off.

Outside the scourge lifted his greatsword "FOR THE GLORY OF THE KING,DESTROY THOSE TOWERS! He screamed as the stationary troops shouted in response and charged.

End


	2. Battle with fire and eletricity

Chapter 2: Battle with fire and electricity  
"CHARGE!" Shouted the snow clad monsters as they charged at the human army led by yatsuhashi and fox who ,while being swarmed held their ground against dozens of enemies each,didn't matter how many soldiers surrounded them the duo would always stand out on top but their main problems remained:the siege weapons laying waste to the towers."we have to stop those weapons" yatsu yelled to fox while on a clash with five monsters who were pushed away "defeat the leaders and the rest will cower" fox said calmly kicking one monsters while punching another and directing his gaze to the scourge and the high voltage machine,yatsu understood and picked his scroll calling coco "make sure those towers don't fall,me and fox will cut the snake's head" he said hanging up before she could answer "let's do this" henssid as fox nodded

While the battle was taking place the 2 monster generals were watching from a distance,the scourge had his arms crossed with his sword impaled on the ground with cracks around it "humm,those humans are as persistent as ever" he said outloud as he turned to his fellow commander "what do you think Mettaton?" "I expected more honestly,but this is one of their main lines of defense after all" he said putting his hand on his chin "you may be right,hmm looks like some peasants want to challenge the great flaming scourge" the flaming general said pointing to yatsu and fox running to them making mettaton shake his head 'and their names,at least it will be more of a challenge' he thought while scourge grabbed his sword.

Yatsu swinged his sword down at the scourge who blocked the attack with his own sword,he tried a horizontal slash but the scourge blocked it with his arm and thrusted weapon foward trying to stab yatsu but he managed to turn his body dodging it,he then spinned around aiming a attack at the scourge's legs but he stabbed his sword in the ground blocking the attack and instantly swinged up holding his sword overhead "become ashes human" he 's eyes widened when the generals sword catched on fire and he swung it down on him which reacted quick enough bringing his own sword to block it,when the blades made contact it sent a small shockwave as both were on a power struggle but the heat was getting too much for yatsu as he slowly lost the struggle.

Fox wasn't faring much better against mettaton as the metal general was much tougher and faster than he seems,being able to block or dodge most of fox's attack and immediately counter it but fox knew the attacks that did hit where aimed at vital points and using his heightened senses he noticed his opponents reaction time slow by 1 second with each successful hit,so it was just a matter of was snapped out of his thought when he sensed movement from his right and blocked a leg strike immediately tilting his head to the right to avoid a quick jab,he then sensed the iron fighter pulling his left arm back,probably for a punch but was surprised when his whole body went backwards with him using the arm as support quickly lifting his grounded leg striking the blind fighter's chin.

The unexpected strike made fox's senses go into haywire making him jump back to recover only to realize his opponent vanished,he focused his senses frantically trying to find the killer robot when he felt air shifting on his left,he tilted his body to the right dodging a punch,fox then jumoed to avoid a sweeping kick bringing his fist down punching mettaton in the face making him stagger back "hmmm you really live up to my expectations darling im impressed,continue to fight like this and i might get serious" he said in a taunting manner making fox flinch,he knew he was at a disadvantage since mettaton didn't need to rest or breath,sensing the robot appear behind him and throw a punch,he got ready as he dodged and grabbed the metal arm,fox then twisted his body judo-throwing mettaton onto the ground then bended his arm the opposite way breaking it.

Yatsu was thrown back by the scourge "die already!" He pulled his arms to the left as his sword caught on fire,he swinged it sending a flaming slash at the human generals who threw himself to the ground to dodge it,he looked up to see all the trees behind him were burned to ashes 'how strong is there magic?' He pondered but failed to sense the enemy getting closer until it was too late,he suddenly felt pain and screamed in pain as his right hand was stomped breaking in the process,he then was set on got startled by the scream and smelling burned flesh immediately made him realize what happened "YATSU!" He ran at the scourge and threw a punch at his neck but was stopped when his leg was grabbed "don't forget about me darling" he heard,he turned as mettaton had his arm extended and pulled him throwin him at a nearby tree.

Both generals were about to be killed," time for execution" the scourge shouted swinging his flaming sword,yatsu closed his eyes and heard a clang but death never came,he opened his eyes to see a girl in a blue dress with snow white hair and in front of her a giant knight with a large sword swat the scourge away "thanks" he looked at fox body near the tree "as much as i hate it,we must part ways darling" he said smiling with his tongue out bringing his feet down "GET AWAY FROM HIM" was screamed before he was punched on the face breaking his jaw sending him skidding backwards,he looked at his attacker to see a teen with biker clothers and golden gauntlets "hmm feisty,shall i show you my true power" he said mockingly making the girl to flinch in fear and anger as his arms cackled with electricity,he went to a stance when a spider climbed to his ear,it seemed to whisper something to him "is that so?" He said to himslef "SCOURGE,is time to go" he said simply turning around and running away,the scourge grunted and looked at the field to see the siege weapons were destroyed by giant wasp like creatures before shouting "RETREAT" he said flying away in a fire Phoenix.

ONE HOUR LATER

After the monsters retreated,and yatsu and fox were sent to the medical bay they were being scolded by coco,as team rwby celebrated "we won,not bad for first battle" yang said pumping her fist in the air "we won,yet something feels off i think you felt it too yang" weiss said "what you mean?" Yang asked "i refer to the generals,you saw how the high voltage machine brushed off your punch and the scourge was ready to face my knight so why flee?" She made quite the argument,but their thought was interrupted when ruby received a message "huh" she started to read before her expression changed to complete dread "no,it can't be" "what happened rubes" yang asked "the attack,all of this was a distraction" she screamed shocking everyone "they knew the humans would have to send troops to protect the towers and used it to attack the outposts surrounding the area, that includes dad" she said before basically breaking down with tears "he is dead yang,everyone is".

End

Whoosh,that took a entire day to write,it actually may not be much but every writer do what they can

Anyways,i hope you enjoyed the fight scene and give me feedback,was it too short,too slow,too long

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

In case you are wondering how the monster generals look,mettaton has his regular ex appearance but his arms look like they have muscles,not just a tube

The scourge has a black and red armor


	3. Debates and recollection

Team rwby was out of words,they lost everyone they knowed during the past few years,many lost a good general and soldiers,but two of them lost a and yang,now kneeling in the ground was in tears as well as their teammates tried to confort them.

" I can't believe he is gone,first mom now... this" ruby said trying to process what happened,before they could continue coco approached them holding her scroll.

"hey,i know this might be a bad time but,my superior wants to talk to you" she said handing ruby her scroll,who went from sad to surprised when she heard who was talking to her

"Greetings ms rose this is ozpin,i know it may not be a good time but i would like you and your team to come meet me in beacon if you wish so" ozpin said

Ruby thought for a moment looking at her teammates who nodded "okay,we are on our way".

/

UNKNWON LOCATION-FORT EBOTT(Monster base)

The monster force lead by the scourge and mettaton just finished coming back from their "failed" attack at the shield core protecting the human's shining beacon,and back to the monster army main base,when there the two monster generals were met with compliments and praiseand while mettaton gladly took it,the scourge wasn't so sure he deserved they entered the castle both generals set their men free from duty and each head a separate way to either entertain themselves in one of the local bars,back to the armory to train or just back to their homes and families.

As soon as the soldiers were dismissed a royal messenger approached the two generals.

"Greetings,the king requests the scourge appearance at the war room while royal scientist alphys awaits you at the mechanics lab sir mettaton" the messenger informed as both of them nodded to each other before heading their separate ways.

The scourge headed towards the war room receiving various salutes and waves from various soldiers,recruits and civilians,he approached the castle entrance as the guards bowed and open the gate allowing him to folloh his inside the castle he turned left and walked to a iron door with a painting of two sides fighting encraved on iron itself along side it a single guard.

When he went to open the door the soldier blocked his way sword in hand.

"Sorry general you can't enter right now" the soldier said

"What do you mean I can't enter? I was called by the king himself,move at once! The scourge said

"Sorry chief, new rules" the soldier said in a nonchalantly tone,making the scourge look at him with surprise

"What do you mean new rules and why wasn't i tokd about it earlier,explain!" He said getting angry

"No one is allowed to enter without a cool head and you sir is very 'hot headed' right now" he said winking,the scourge then lowered in head in defeat

"You are not really a soldier are you?"he muttered

The soldier started laughing as his voice started getting distorted and his skin and armor became pure white as he melted off into snow and it flew past the flaming generals as he looked back to see a skeleton,shorter than him sitting near a window wearing a mix of casual clothes and armor somehow combining them pretty well,he was wearing a blue zipperless coat with fur collar,blackish blue pants,boots and gloves that doubled as armor and protection against the cold,on his head a (russian) fur hat

"Looks like i got you good heh" he said smirking

"You imagination for pranks never settle down does it,sans?" Scourge said

"You know the answer already my friend,shall we?" Sans asked gesturing to the door as scourge nodded and opened it

When inside there while expected a beatifully crafted structure with decorations and paintings like is the rest of the royal castle but would be met with quite the opposite,the war room was built in black stone in contrast with the golden marble of the castle,on the center lays the war table with holographic magic to give a better layout and idea of how plans would work out,the walls around the war table were filled with maps,files,recon devices and it was also were the trophies were placed ranging from weaponry of fallen foes to whole armor sets,the room was one of the safest in the entire fort ebott

Scourge and sans entered the room to see most of their fellow generals around the war table except for mettaton and the prince and took their place at the table.

Everyone perked up as the opened once again this time to reveal the almighty king asgore as well as their most trusted ally and royal scientist dr D.W Gaster.at their site everyone bowed as he raised his hand gesturing them to stop and both took their place at the table,asgore looked around before directing his gaze to undyne

"Excuse me general undyne,where is prince asriel? He accompanied you in your attack did he not?" He asked as undyne spoke up

"Yes he did your majesty,he told me he had important business to take care of and ran off" she said,making the king rub his chin

"I understand,anyways,i see your missions were successful,report" he said

Sans spoke up touching the war table causing a holographic map of the area they attacked previously with various structures with the vale symbol

"As you can see the area around the shield and closer to the outskirts of the continent gave the humans a pretty good amount of advantage points as well as a steady amount of supplies to sustain their armies,so i came with the idea with a hoax attack at their shield generator since they should be desperaye enough with a another layer falling just months ago,so by attacking..." he elaborated as symbols of each general appeared

"...they would concetrate all their forces in effort to protect the shield forgetting to protect themselves in the process" demonstrating his point as the vale symbols were now replaced with the deltarune showing their progress.

"Very good,as expected from our head field strategist,something else to report?" Asgore asked as scourge spoke up

"I have my lord,when attacking the shield generator there was specific individuals that caught my attention,they looked like new recruits but were skilled,one of them was able to break mettaton's jaw while another summoned what appeared to be a grimm." He said as asgore rubbed his chin and gaster raised a eyebrow

"That seems interesting,looks like the humans are getting stronger each decade,i think is best if we do the same,how is that project if yours going dr gaster?" He said as gaster spoke up to the surprise of many

"Right now my lord everything is going according to plan,after a few more testing we can start the next phase" he said briefly

"Well im not gonna take any more of your time,greeting and farewell to the best of luck" asgore said as everyone was dismissed.

1 HOUR LATER

sans was chilling on a mountain hill besides the fort enjoyin the breeze and silence,he was taken out of thought when he heard screaming and marching,looking down the mountain he saw undyne and mettaton (now fixed) leading troops down a pathway,sans thought for a moment before shrugging and jumping off the mountain,as he leapt he created a large snow bird that caught him and flew him safely to his destination.

"Where you guys heading so soon,though you at least stay for the 'welcome back party'" he said half serious

"Hey sans,one of muffets spies found a dust gathering facility near a waterfall we are going to raid it,wanna come?"undyne asked enthusiastically

Sans shrugged once again

"Why not,i've been wanting to test my new weapon anyways" sans said raising his hand as snow chest appeared and he opened it grabbing a large golden hammer-axe hybrid

"This will be fun" it was he said as they marched towards the unsuspecting human soldiers.

END

Well folks that will be all for today,sorry for the long delay,i have to deal with life and writers block is pretty common for me,but i wil try to bring another chapter to compensate and this chapter was only banter but next chapter will have action

For you wandering how the other monster generals look like:

Undyne is pretty much the same with a black bulkier armor and her main spear is not created by her

Muffet wears ninja/scout clothes like hood,robes and light armor

Asgore is the same

Gaster has his x-tale scientist look

For those wandering frisk will appear in the story but not the way you might think

Well,give me feedback for this chapter and see ya next time


End file.
